Our imperfect forever
by iceprincess1997
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have never given a thought about eachother until one night, when things change completly. They get together fast but hurdles in the way threaten to pull them apart. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: before you guys totally freak out that I deleted my story the saddest story without a name I need you to know that the story wasn't going anywhere. And liza1996 and raccoontail15 I will flip if u guys totally get on my back for that. This story Is for all of those who think that Rosalie and Emmett's love story isn't worth telling and that all they do is get "physical". I want people to know that Rosalie and Emmett is much more than that and their love story is just as fascinating as Edward and Bella's or Alice and Jasper's. Plus I really love Emmett McCarthy Cullen so yeah. **

Rosalie POV:

"Ugh! Nothing to wear, AGAIN!" I swear I could scream! I dialed my best friend Alice Brandon's number.

"Ali! No clothes! Get Bella and come over here NOW!" I yelled not giving her a chance to speak. I angrily snapped my phone shut. I was already in a pretty foul mood since this morning when Royce King came over. Mr. and Mrs. King were great friends of my parents and I knew that he would try anything to get to me. An angry vision came to my head of me kicking him between the legs causing me to smirk.

"Hey Rosie, your personal messiah is here! Along with her trusty sidekick Bella!" Alice said dramatically with a mock serious expression on her face. Alice was a petite girl with spiky black hair artfully arranged into a pixie cut. With eyes shocking blue that showed no bullshit, Alice was like my sister, just my sister who dated my cousin Jasper.

"Hey Rose." Bella waved shyly from behind Alice. Bella was my other best friend but unlike Alice and I Bella was very shy with chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"Finally you guys are here, I need to vent." I stubbornly crossed my hands in front of my chest.

"Ah Royce bothering you again?" Bella asked matter of factly. I nodded before sighing.

"That boy just doesn't understand the meaning of no does he?" I yelled at my self. Just as Bella's phone rang.

"Hey Edward." She said in a dreamy voice. Alice and I made silent kissing faces at her causing her to scowl at us. "Yes, Sure!" She smiled slyly at me, and I knew something was wrong. She closed her phone slowly and turned towards me.

"Rosie! Edward's cousin Emmett's over at his place and we're invited." She squealed excitedly. I'd only seen Emmett once or twice in the past, and it was nothing but small talk, hellos and goodbyes, we'd always lived in two different worlds.

"Ok Rosalie this will look HOT on you." Alice said holding up a red sequin tank top with black leggings that would really extenuate my long legs.

We pulled into Edward's driveway and Bella dashed out the door to meet her true love. Edward was a very close friend that I'd known since I was four years old, with bronze disheveled hair and stunning green eyes he'd always been my shoulder to cry on, he was like my brother.

Edward stood at the doorway with an arm wrapped around Bella's waist, with a small wave he beckoned me and Alice in.

"JASPER!" Alice screamed as soon as she saw my cousin standing next to Edward. Alice ran up to him and jumped up into his arms, I giggled to myself quietly as I walked into the home that was almost mine. Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, were fond of old character homes and had decorated their home so. I took one look behind me and watched sadly as Bella and Edward were holding each other close, like they'd never let go and Alice and Jasper were looking deep into each other's eyes. The moment was to intimate I felt the need to look away. In my sadness I stumbled around blindly until I slammed into what I thought was a brick wall. I looked up only to be shocked; I'd bumped into Emmett Cullen! I'd never given a second glance to Emmett until now. He had dark curly hair that adorned his boy like face and beautiful grey eyes that you could get lost in. He had thick bands of muscle on his arms and beautiful dimples.

"Hey, Rosalie right?" He asked in a deep voice that made my knees go weak. _Get a grip Rose_. _You barely know him_. I'd never met someone who affected me in such a strong way. I attempted to pull myself together.

"Yeah, Emmett right?" I tried to be nonchalant, but I could tell it wasn't working very well. I stood, placing my hands on my hips, trying to give off a dominating presence but I think we both realized I wasn't going to prove anything.

"Let's go join the others, shall we?" I attempted. Anything to get out of this strange trance he was putting me in. It was so unfamiliar. We walked over to the others and sat down, unfortunately next to each other. Alice eyed me suspiciously as I took a seat next to Emmett. _Where were you?_ She mouthed. I tilted my head towards Emmett. Alice smirked and giggled while I gave her a death glare that effectively shut her up. Edward picked up eight sodas and handed a can to each of us. The rest of the night was spent with laughter, giggles and more awkward from Emmett. When Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella fell asleep I took it upon myself to clean up the stray cans of soda around the floor. The caffeine seemed to irritate me even more watching my friends asleep in my arms and knowing that I was alone and quite possibly bitter.

"Need any help?" Emmett asked softly, as to not awake my friends.

"Yeah." I admitted sheepishly. I hated feeling dependant on anybody. In the silence I could almost feel an electrical current whenever Emmett's arm would accidentally brus against mine, judging by the way he'd stiffen I could tell he felt it too. Soon the mess was cleaned up and Emmett and I fell onto the couch, to tired and hazy from the soda to do anything, but I couldn't fall asleep, not now. I yawned and slowly leaned into Emmett's side, unconsciously his arms pulled me closer to him, it felt good. To be wrapped in his warmth. I snuggled closer into Emmett's chest and fell asleep in the arms of an angel, _Get a grip Rose_. Was all I thought before blackness engulfed me.

**A/N: Ok so chapter one!! Review review review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for not updating for a long time but life came in the way you know. I JUST GOT THE NEW MOON THREE DISK EDITION DVVD!!!! I was so exited! So in my excitement I want to review!**

EPOV:

I awoke to find Rosalie tucked under my arm. I couldn't believe that I'd never noticed how beautiful she was. Or the way her hair curled in all the right places, how her blue eyes sparkled with intuition. She was perfect. Her mouth was slightly open as she steadily breathed in and out. I took a quick look around the room to find that Bella was still asleep on Edward's lap and Alice was still sleeping next to Jasper. I shifted slowly trying not to wake Rosalie, but as soon as I moved Rosalie sighed and opened her captivating eyes slowly.

"What?" She whispered slowly taking in the surroundings. She looked at me and smiled sleepily wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. My heart jolted out of my chest, she was beautiful in every way.

"Well, I see that everyone else is asleep. I was hoping we could, you know talk?" I offered trying to seem as casual as possible. I internally crossed my fingers hoping she would say yes.

"Sure." She whispered ever so softly. _She said yes. To me?!_ I was shocked. Rosalie Hale! I'd known her since we were four years old but never realized how perfect she was till now. She took my hand and led me to Edward's deck and motioned for me to sit. The morning mist overtook the rest of the atmosphere. It was beautiful, the sun giving of a rosy glow that highlighted her features perfectly.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Rosalie said closing her eyes basking in the sunlight.

"Yeah. Almost as beautiful as you." I said. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Why thank you Emmett. You know it's nice to receive a compliment from someone other than my friends who only say it to make me feel better about not having a boyfriend." She said.

"No way, Edward does the same thing to me! Whenever I come over he's always trying to set me up with some random girl. It took a long time before I actually got him to stop setting up blind dates." I laughed thinking of all the bad experiences I'd gone through with those girls. For the first time I'd actually felt comfortable around a girl.

"Emmett, can I tell you something?" She opened her eyes and started at me with such sincerity and hope that I couldn't refuse. I nodded and motioned with my hand to go on.

"There's been this feeling I can't help but shake off. I've felt really lonely for a while and It's been bothering me, seeing all my friends together. There is this one guy, Royce King. I bet my parents would love for me to marry him." She chuckled darkly. "The thing is I don't love him. Heck I know he's a pig and doesn't deserve any girl. The guy freaking tried to drug me into getting together with him!" she exclaimed. I growled under my breath, horrified that anyone could try to violate Rosalie. My fingers balled up into a fist, I didn't even know that I was frowning until Rosalie's fingers smoothed out the creases on my forehead.

"It's sweet you care so much." Rosalie whispered. I suddenly felt a surge of courage, I felt like I could tell her anything.

"Thanks Rose." Her eyebrows rose up high.

"Rose? Coming from you? I like it." She laughed carelessly forcing me to join.

"Having fun guys?" Edward muttered sleepily from the doorway. My head turned towards him to see him smiling slightly and rubbing his eyes. Rosalie and I eyed each other before I got up and pulled her up in one fluid motion. As I walked into the house The smell of chocolate chip pancakes hit my nose and I immediately followed the smell to the kitchen dragging Rosalie along with me. She laughed breathlessly as I pulled her onto the stool next to me as Bella set a plate piled high with pancakes.

"Thanks Bella!" I said, my mouth full of pancakes.

"These are so good!" Rosalie moaned. I looked over to see her stuffing her face with pancakes too. I smirked devilishly at her while eyeing the maple syrup. Rosalie immediately realized what was to come and she smacked me in the back of my head.

"Don't even think about it Emmett!" She hollered.

"Too late." I said curtly before dropping the syrup on her shirt. She screamed before attacking me with her fists. I was too busy laughing to notice that we were falling until I was on the ground and she was on top of me. The sudden closeness was overwhelming. We just laid there staring into eachother's eyes. It was a beautiful moment but it was interrupted by Edward helping Rosalie up. As we both got up I could see a faint blush that crawled to her cheeks causing her to look down for the remainder of breakfast. I thought it best to avoid her for now. I know that I was attracted to her way to much for my own good.

"Hey what'd we miss?" moaned a sleepy Jasper carrying a still asleep Alice in his arms.

"Not much man, just a smidge of a food fight." I explained smirking at Rose. She winked back at me.

"Ew man that's like my cousin!" Jasper whined. Rose and I laughed. The sound was beautiful. Bass and alto. In perfect harmony. Rose and Emmett. Nice.

**A/N:**

**Ok so some minor Rose and Emmett action.. not really much going on right now but review and I promise to you that there will be tons more coming your way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! It's spring break so I have more time to update my fanfiction!!! YEAH! Ok I really need more ideas for other stories!!! REVIEW REVIEW!**

RPOV:

The past weekend flew away like a dream, and I found myself wanting more. More time with Emmett. We'd practically spent everyday together and now Sunday afternoon I wished more than everything that he wouldn't leave. It seemed that every moment that I was away from Emmett I would spend moping around, that he would leave and I wouldn't see him again. My phone rang breaking the silence like a string of thread.

"Sh Bella! I'm trying to tell Rose something would you quit messing around with Edward!" Alice screeched from the phone.

"Well hello to you too Ali." I said sullenly making my voice sound sadder than it was in hopes that Emmett would stay.

"ROSE EMMETT'S STAYING! His foster parents agreed to let him stay with Carlisle and Esme since they're his blood relatives!" Alice squealed.

_Foster Parents?_ Emmett'd never told me that he was adopted. Parents had never been a topic to talk about with us. It'd usually been our likes and dislikes.

"Quick put Emmett on the phone!" I yelled.

"Hey Rosie!" Emmett's familiar voice caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

"Hey Emmett, your staying?" I asked hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"Yeah! Isn't that great? Carlisle and Esme offered me the extra bedroom, and of course I couldn't refuse cause that meant time with you!" He whispered the last part causing shivers to run up and down my spine, I'd never met someone who affected me like this

"Yeah." I whispered weakly.

"Ok Rosie I have to go see you later!" Emmett called and the phone clicked off.

I couldn't have been happier. Emmett was staying! With me! Of course just then the bell had to ring and Royce had to be standing there with that idiotic grin on his face and flowers in his hand. God I hated that boy so much!

"Hey Rose!" He greeted me enthusiasticly. Oh the joy.

"Rosalie Royce, Rosalie." I corrected. Rose was a term used only by loved ones and he most deffinatly was not a loved one.

"Yeah sure whatever. I was wondering if you were free this evening, we could co catch a movie or something. Or anything else." He asked hopefully a demonic look glinted in his eyes. I knew what was going on.

"Royce, really I'm going to be busy now." I said hoping to deter his hopes. Sadly not.

"Oh if not today then maybe tomorrow." He continued still hopeful as ever.

"Royce I DON'T like you and I'm going to be busy everyday because unlike you I have a life. Now I don't know what the hell is wrong with you and why the hell you don't understand the meaning of No!" I yelled frustrated. An angry look crossed Royce's face, his cheeks flushed red.

"You don't want to do this. You don't freaking know who I am. I'M ROYCE KING FOR GOD'S SAKE! NO ONE SAYS NO TO ROYCE KING!" He hollered making himself look taller than me. Royce took a dangerous step towards me.

"Well apparently she just did now before I kick your butt I suggest you take it away from here and get your scrawny little ass away from my girlfriend." Emmett's voice boomed from behind Royce as he loomed dangerously over him. If looks could kill I'm sure Royce would be dead by now. He stuttered slightly.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale this is NOT over!" He yelled before running away from my door. Emmett looked at me with a worried stare that made his eyebrows furrow. He looked more adorable like this than ever.

"I'm fine really, he's just the ass next door." I explained. I smoothed out his eyebrows with my fingers. Emmett seemed to calm under my touch. It secretly pleased me.

"Good because I would kill him if he touched my girlfriend." He said ever so casually. My heart jolted at the sound of his words.

"Is that what I am?" I asked quietly.

"Is that what you would like to be?" He whispered staring intently into my eyes.

"If this is some freaking twisted way to ask me to be your girlfriend then I want to say, yes." I said dramatically. His face brightened considerably. I jumped into his arms as he twirled me around. It was so perfect. So fragile, I couldn't bear if it was broken.

**A/N:**

**I don't really have much to work on now, its just the beginning but I can promise you guys that it will get much more interesting. I just need your support and reviews. Ok now about the story:**

**Oh Royce picked a fight with the wrong hottie!! How many people think that Royce is going to come back with a vengeance? *raises hand* Keep reviewing to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the shorter chapter… I just couldn't stretch that chapter anymore. Oh and don't kill me for not updating It's spring break… I had many other things to do but I promise that I will update sooner promise!!!!**

EPOV:

The days came and went slowly and Rosalie and I were going on as strong as ever. We seemed to be always wanting to be in eachother's presence. The 12th grade dance was coming up and I knew how psyched Rose was, and at the same time so bummed that I hadn't asked her yet.

"Hey Emmett?" She asked quietly, her head nestled on my shoulder as she leaned into my side. The wind blew wisps of her hair in front of her face. She was so beautiful.

"Yeah." I whispered watching the last glimmering rays of the sun vanish into the dark landscape leaving a trail of fiery oranges and reds but at the same time coloring the sky with cool blues and purples.

"Why don't you ask me?" She looked at me, her blue eyes revealed so much sincerity and innocence. I didn't need to ask to know what she wanted me to do.

"Well, do you want to go?" I looked deep into her eyes, we'd become so much so fast.

"Hell yeah!"

"Well I guess its settled then." I closed the deal. And with this I dropped Rosalie quickly to her home feeling an immeasurable sense of happiness. I quickly drove back to Carlisle and Esme's place quickly changed and dove into my bed, waiting for the dreams to wash over me.

TWO WEEKS LATER THE DAY OF THE DANCE

RPOV:

I heard a soft knock on the door and my heart jumped out of my chest. He was here! I knew it was very trivial and stupid to get so exited about something as unimportant as the dance but the very fact that I was going with the man I lo-. Did I love Emmett? I squealed quietly and did the special walk down the stairs to see Emmett waiting for me. His eyes shined with playfulness. I could feel a slow heat creep its way up into my cheeks.

"Rose honey be home by ten." My father said curtly his blue eyes glazed over and his face took on a cold look that surprised even I for my father was usually a kind man.

I took Emmett by the arm as he led me towards his car. "You look beautiful as always." He whispered and softly touched his lips to my forehead.

"You too." I said not really knowing how to compliment Emmett.

The dance was almost to end and I had just gotten out of the bathroom to touch up my make up. As I was walking to Emmett I saw her. Emmett was dancing with this other girl. As that girl swirled with Emmett I saw her smile wickedly at me. I couldn't help but feel broken and upset. A small part of me said that I was overreacting and I knew that Emmett would be with me and only me but it still broke my heart to see him with that slut. Tears rushed out of my eyes with alarming pace. I small gasp escaped my lips and Emmett opened his eyes. He saw me. Emmett's face turned into a mask of regret and understanding. He knew exactly what I was thinking and he couldn't change it.

**A/N:**

**This is the beginning of the story and Rose and Emmett are not really in Love, yet and when I write I usually picture the main events and I don't know very well how to fill in the blanks so I am continuing with this chapter but when you review I really want people to give me ideas.**

EPOV:

When I saw Rosalie coming down the stairs my heart jumped into my throat. Rosalie was wearing a black dress that came until knee length, it was in startling comtrast to her pale skin and hair. Rosalie's hair was all curled up and in pins held away from her face. She was more beautiful like this than ever. She walked over to me and arm in arm we walked to my car.

The dance passed by quickly.

Rosalie had left to go to the bathroom. The night was simply serene, I had endless amounts of time to look at her face. I felt a small tap on my shoulders. When I turned around I saw Veronica the girl who was after me ever since I had arrived in Forks to live with Edward.

"May I have a dance?" Her voice was supposed to be alluring I could tell but it did not work.

"What's the harm in a dance." As soon as those words escaped my mouth I knew I had made a mistake. If Rose found me I knew what she would think. Before I knew it Veronica had me dancing, we swept across the dancefloor in quick motions. Though she was a good Dancer it did not feel right without Rose. I heard a small gasp and saw Rosalie with tears leaking out of her eyes and I immediately knew what she was thinking. I internally cursed myself for dancing with Veronica. Rosalie ran out of the school crying the whole way. I tore myself out of Veronica's grasp and attempted to run after her.

"ROSALIE" I hollered, but I couldn't see her and if she heard me I knew she wouldn't reply. I ran around the school looking for her when I had an idea. I hopped into my car and drove like a maniac towards the hills were I asked her to the dance. There she was all curled up into a ball her beautiful hair came out of it's clips. I walked to her slowly and put my arms around her. She shook them off stubbornly.

"Why aren't you with that slut?" She asked quietly her voice broke twice.

" Rosalie you are totally overreacting we both know I would never cheat on you. That was some girl who'd been after me since I moved here, I didn't want to be rude." I said wearily.

" So you accepted?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Rosie, honey you are totally freaking out for nothing. It's you who I want to be with not her."

"No Emmett if you really want to be with me you wouldn't have danced with that slut."

" Rosalie It was NOTHING why can't you just accept that and move on with life?" I was getting angry now.

"NO BECAUSE IT WASN'T NOTHING. I SAW THE WAY YOU WERE DANCING WITH HER. IF YOU HATED ME SO MUCH WHY DIDN'T YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I exasperatedly got up.

"Rose, when your ready to understand, I'll be waiting. I guess this is goodbye." I left without giving her a chance to speak. Suddenly the sunset wasn't bright anymore the flowers weren't beautiful anymore. Everything seemed dull and I knew that she was the only one for me but I could not live with her stubborn attitude.

**A/N: ooh Em and Rose are fighting! I think I will run away while all of you Rose and Emmett fans come to attack me. **


End file.
